User blog:Laila Attacking Me/Collection Of Badges
Hello everyone! This is my collection of all the badges that are on this wiki. Some are hard, some are easy. Some give a few points, others give a hundred. This blog post contains all badges that can be obtained on the wiki just by doing something. =Laila Badges= Just Getting Started The Just Getting Started Badge is your first badge you get when you edit an article. Whether you edit any article which gives you a badge or not, this badge is and always will be the first one you will get (of course you always do get another badge when you join the wiki), but this badge is always the one you get when you make your first edit, valuable or not. Not editing an article IS an exception. This may suck but if you do one edit you'll get it, just be lucky for more badges! Novice Editor The Novice Editor Badge is the second badge that you get when you edit 5 articles, valuable or not. Yes i know the picture is different from the other ones (that picture's from episode 4 of the series, most of the other ones are from episode 1), but if you make five edits on any article, whether valuable or not, you will get it right away. At least laila will be glad you helped more by getting this badge! The Trumpet The Trumpet is a brass instrument that can be earned when you make 10 edits. There are several different kinds of brass instruments, and there are a variety of colors, but this one however, is by far the easiest one to get in this track, and one of the easiest ones to get of all of them. If you make 10 edits on articles, valuable or not, then you will get presented with this masterpiece. This is recommended if you are a fan of these instruments (of course you have to make 10 edits for this one). Laila's Best Friend The Laila's Best Friend Badge is given to you when you make at least 25 edits on articles, valuable or not. This also notifies others that you have become one of laila's best friends for helping out on the wiki, and if you have this badge, then you're probably helpful. There are two different badges with this exact same name, the other one is a golden laila and not a purple laila. And is given to you when you make 25 edits on Season 1 Articles, because of the fact that there's not one but two! What a bargain! The Trombone The Trombone is a brass instrument that can be earned when you make at least 50 edits on articles, valuable or not. The Trombone is the second brass instrument in the family of badges on this wiki and is harder to get than the trumpet badge. It might be hard to get, but is definitely a good choice to get if you are a fan of the trombone. Now unfortunately if you want this badge, you have to make 50 edits but don't just get too excited and start editing constantly though. Just take your time and only edit articles the right way and you may get this badge at some point! French Horn The French Horn is a brass instrument that can be earned when you make at least 100 edits on articles, valuable or not. This is the third brass instrument that you can get when editing on this wiki. Now this badge is really hard to obtain because you have to make a hundred (100) edits just to get it. However, if you do want to get, just edit. But hold your horses though! Don't get too excited and just start editing for no reason, you may not spam edits just to get this. I know this sucks but it is the way we have to play it. You have to take your time and only edit for the right reasons. It may take a while longer for it to come to you. But don't worry though, you'll get it some point! Just like they say, Patience, grasshopper The Tuba The Tuba is the fourth brass instrument you get when you make at least 250 edits on articles, valuable or not. This one is really really hard to get and if you really want it, you have to make 250 edits on articles. But slow down first! Yes i know i keep saying this but i just don't want no one to go ahead and spam edits and increase their edit count for no reason whatsoever. Just take your time, you'll get it at some point. It will always be here when you need it most. Also, this is the first gold badge, and that gives you 100 points!! Now what a bargain! The Sousaphone The Sousaphone is the fifth brass instrument you get but only if you make at least 500 edits on articles, valuable or not. This is the hardest one to get in this track so be patient and if you really want to get this, just edit articles without spamming them. If you get this badge then you get another 100 points, which is yet another bargain! This is definitely the one for you if you are a fan of brass instruments. But remember though, no badge farming! It is disallowed on many wikis and yes, this rule applies to this wiki as well. =Season 1 Episodes Edit Track= The Beginning Of The Show This badge is awarded when you make your first edit on a Season 1 Episodes Article (Yes i clearly don't even know why i still have this category here and there yes there's only one season, which is Season 1). Why, do i have this track still? Well, simple. I decided to keep this category since i forgot about deleting it, and make an edit track for it. Now if you edit an episode article, then you'll get these badges! Cool right? Purple Laila The Purple Laila Badge is awarded when you make five edits on Season 1 Episodes Articles. What's special about this one is that this one has a purple laila, something you don't see everyday. Category:Blog posts